


Love Hurts

by jiyuunoriyuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: Lima adalah angka yang terlalu besar. Day 1 of #30DaysofLiterature: Quatervois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at both giving title and summary orz
> 
> Theme: Quatervois (N.) a crossroads; a critical decision or turning point in one's life.

Pertama kali ia kehilangan, yang salah hanya dirinya.

Ia yang lugu, tak kenal dunia dan tak mengerti luka mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada yang lain. Ketika laki-laki itu menjauh, luka turut muncul di batinnya. Ia ingin kembali, sayangnya hanya suaranya yang bergema. Sang pemuda tak mau lagi mendengarnya, berlagak tak mengenalnya.

Kali kedua, ia tak pernah memiliki.

Tangan itu ingin menggapai, ingin meraih, namun keberanian tak kunjung datang. Tiap malam dadanya sesak, tangisnya pilu. Ketika rasa memudar, tibalah sesal akan sikap diamnya. Seandainya ia mencoba, mungkin jawaban yang terucap tak sama seperti pikirnya. Sudah terlambat untuk mencoba; rasa itu tak lagi hidup dalam hatinya.

Yang ketiga, ia berbohong pada cermin.

Aku tak mencintainya, begitu ia berucap. Rasa ini hanya hembusan angin yang menyejukkan luka, bukan sesuatu yang akan menjadi keabadian. Sosok itu ada ketika ia tak mampu memiliki orang lain, karena itulah ia menjawab dengan senyuman. Ia melepaskan, namun butuh waktu lama sebelum ia menyadari kesalahan tersebut.

Saat keempat, lagi-lagi ia hanya dapat mengagumi.

Gadis itu begitu terang, pusat dari segala perhatian. Ia mencoba mendekat demi rasa ingin tahunya. Mata mereka selalu bertemu, tapi pesonanya tak cukup. Ia berakhir sebagai salah satu pengagum sang gadis, yang berkali-kali mengucap cinta namun dianggap platonik.

Kali kelima ia jatuh hati, api semangatnya padam.

Ia siap meraih jemari yang terulur itu, siap dirangkul, berharap pada akhirnya segala pedih yang mengendap di batinnya akan hilang terbawa arus. Berharap akhirnya seseorang akan menyembuhkannya. Seandainya kali ini ia tak tersakiti, maka masa lalunya tak lagi bernoda. Ia mungkin bisa bahagia, begitu pikirnya.

Ujung jarinya tak sampai. Ia sudah menyerah. Kali itu ia memilih jalan yang mungkin saja salah, menolak untuk terluka lebih dalam lagi. Mengobati lukanya sendiri terasa lebih menarik. Ia takkan melukai dirinya sendiri. Tak ada orang yang bisa ia percaya akan menjaganya dan takkan menikam dari belakang. Ia tak lagi mendamba.

Ia tidak diciptakan untuk mencinta maupun dicinta.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Days of Literature is a writing project that lasts for 30 days, in which participant allowed to write any kind of literature with different theme/topic each day. For further information contact ID Line: michelle_ardia.


End file.
